<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>According to Kim by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047474">According to Kim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctors &amp; Physicians, F/M, Family, Interns &amp; Internships, Original Character(s), Owen's eldest daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest wave of interns arrive at Grey-Sloan Memorial, and one of them is Owen Hunt's estranged daughter, Kimberly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Avery/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>According to Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a series of drabbles and short chapters about my OFC Kim meeting and falling for a newly single Jackson. Amelia and Owen are together, and as happy as those 2 characters will allow themselves to be. They are raising Leo together. Neither Scout nor Allison are a part of this little universe I've created. Other notes: Alex never left town. He and Jo are together and she was never with Jackson romantically. TY for giving this a chance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>1: Caught in the Act</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackson…Oh, fuck… We shouldn’t… We can’t…” She whimpered, her protests sounding weak, hollow, and breathless as his fingers slipped into the waistband of her baggy scrub pants. “Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please, what?” He whispered against her ear, his voice husky. He walked her backward, pushing her towards the exam room table. She settled down onto it and drew him between her thighs as he pressed heated kisses to the taut skin of her throat. She was quickly losing all rational thought. It no longer seemed to matter that they were in an exam room in the middle of a noonday shift. All that registered was the feel of Jackson’s masterful, artist’s hands dancing over her skin, marking her, branding her…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She arched up as he cupped her small breasts in her hands. She’d never exactly been very built up top, but Jackson made excellent work of what she did have. He made her feel impossibly desirable. He buried his lips in the soft auburn locks of her hair and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo as his fingers worked over her taut, sensitive nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackson…” She moaned. He was making her lose her mind. She reached for the hem of his scrub top and tugged on it. He lifted his lean arms and the cotton fabric slid over his smooth, caramel skin. She just stared at him for a moment under her eyelashes, drinking in the sight of total male perfection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not a peep show, Kim,” he said, her name sounding like molasses, soft and sexy, on his tongue. “We need to get you at least half as naked as me.” He went for her shirt and she eagerly let him take it off of her this time. No more struggling, no more protests. She couldn’t stop now. She didn’t even want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly undressed and then he was pressing her back down onto the cool exam table. She spread her legs wide as he hovered above her. Then he was inside of her and she was arching up to meet him, her nails nipping into his taut back muscles. Her legs slid up around his waist and they rocked together. Her name passed his lips several times as he smoothed her hair from her cheek. “Kimberly… Kim… Fuck… Fuck,” he murmured as he pumped into her and she matched each one of his thrusts. His balls slapped against her entrance, the sound reverberating in her ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were soon sailing towards the edge. Kim hit her peak first and buried a scream in his broad shoulder, grinding her teeth lightly into his skin. She felt him explode inside of her and then he was collapsing on top of her. They were panting, just laying there, for a moment, when they heard the doorknob turning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim’s eyes went wide. “Oh shit!” She shoved Jackson off of her and he went tumbling towards the floor. He managed to right himself in time before he hit the floor. He grabbed his scrubs and strategically covered his lower anatomy just before the door opened. Kim tried to cover her breasts with her folded arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her stepmother Amelia stood there staring at them, looking torn between shock and amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amelia!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kim blushed. “Uh, can we not tell my dad about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him about what? Oh, that I saw your jiggly bits?” Amelia said. “Yes, let’s not tell Owen about that.” She laughed and after shutting the door, she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim stared at Jackson. “Jiggly bits? What does that mean? Do I even want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Jackson chuckled. “Probably not.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>